Focus On Your Ability
by carlosgleek
Summary: Sin darse cuenta, Quinn Fabray se encontraba a sí misma en la universidad de Yale lista para empezar una nueva vida. Pero definitivamente, no estaba lista: en una silla de ruedas y totalmente sola, se da cuenta que su futuro soñado, no ocurriría.
1. Prologo

Era uno de esos días calurosos de verano, aunque todavía no era verano. Al menos, no exactamente. Al despertarme, abro la cortina al lado de mi cuarto y veo el cielo: azul, sin una nube, con el sol en una esquina, alumbrando a toda la calle. Me arrastró con mucho esfuerzo hasta el frente de la cama, y viendo a ambos lados, me lanzó en mi silla de ruedas. Negra y aburrida, como todos los días, esta nueva vida era un asco. Artie me dijo que se haría más fácil con el tiempo. Que me acostumbraría a las miradas, y a los susurros que la gente hacía cuando pasaba. Pero simplemente no podía acostumbrarme a todos los cambios. Odiaba los cambios, pero_ este_ era simplemente inaguantable.

_Rodé _hasta las escaleras (las cuáles ahora podían llamarse _rampa_, debido a que mi madre había construido dos semanas después de volver a casa del hospital) y bajé a la cocina. –Hola, ma. –dije mientras tomaba una caja de cereal situada en una mesa que estaba a mi altura. Tomé el plato que estaba en el lavavajillas y me serví una cantidad suficiente para llenar el hondo plato redondo. Mi mamá me sirvió leche, y me ayudo a pasar de mi silla de ruedas, a la silla del comedor.

–¿Cómo dormiste, Q? –me pregunto mientras se llevaba un vaso de jugo de naranja a su boca.

–Bien, supongo. Se me hace más fácil bajar de la cama cada día.

–Lo sé. Tu amigo, _¿Artie?_ –tenía problemas recordando su nombre, a pesar de que Artie se había convertido en parte de la familia, últimamente, –dijo que una vez que te acostumbrarás, sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Deje mi cuchara caer al piso. –Artie jamás dijo eso. Él sabe que estar en silla de ruedas no es _nada_. Que las cosas se hagan un poco más _sencillas_ no arregla mi vida rápidamente.

–Lo siento.

Suspiré. –Está bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio por el resto de desayuno, hasta que decidí romperlo (en un sentido) y subí a mi habitación para arreglarme. Elegí ponerme unos simples jeans azules y una camisa verde. Me cepillé los dientes, peiné mi cabello, y metí mis libros para el día dentro del morral. Bajé la rampa, y mi mamá me esperaba en la puerta. –Feliz día, cariño. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla, abrió la puerta y vi la furgoneta del padre de Artie estacionada frente a nuestra casa. El Sr. Abrams me abrió la puerta trasera, y me cargó para situarme al lado de Artie.

–Hola Quinn. –dijo sonriendo, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

–Hola Artie, ¿cómo estás?

–Muy, muy, muy bien. Aunque me entristece un poco saber que esta será la última semana de New Directions en McKinley. El _verdadero_ New Directions, no en el que se convertirá el próximo año después de que todos ustedes se vayan. –la sonrisa de Artie, se borró rápidamente al decir esas palabras. Era triste que sólo nos quedaba una semana en McKinley. Sólo una. Y debíamos aprovechar el máximo de ella.

–No tienes que estar triste, tonto. –dije golpeando su hombro. –Mira el lado bueno, tú y Tina tendrán todos los solos. Será divertido.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras miraba al piso. –Supongo.

Su padre se estaciono en la parte trasera de la escuela, y nos ayudó a bajar. Artie tenía más experiencia, pero aun así le era difícil.

Subimos la rampa, (con dificultad, ya que era una de las más inclinadas en Ohio) y no podía dejar de pensar en mis primeros días en la silla, Artie enseñándome a bailar en ella, ayudándome a subir la rampa. Cuando todavía tenía una _esperanza_ de volver a caminar. En un mes podían cambiar muchas cosas. Cuando volví a la escuela del hospital, estaba determinada en volver a caminar. Pero me di cuenta que tal vez, este era mi futuro. Una estúpida silla de ruedas que me limita cualquier rama de mi vida.

Artie me acompaño hasta el casillero, y nos quedamos ahí a pasar el rato mientras sonaba el timbre. –¿Qué te dijo el doctor? –me pregunto.

–Lo mismo de siempre, que con mucha terapia podría volver a caminar. Pero _mucha_ terapia no ha funcionado en nada, excepto en hacerme sufrir más.

–Lo siento.

–Está bien, supongo.

–Tienes suerte que tu madre instaló una rampa en tu casa. Nosotros nos tuvimos que mudar a una casa de un solo piso para que yo pudiera moverme.

El timbre sonó. –Nos vemos en el club glee, –dije mientras rodaba por el medio del pasillo.

–Nos vemos.

* * *

Cuando el timbre de las tres de la tarde sonó, me sentí aliviada. Ya no tenía más exámenes, y los cuatro días restantes en McKinley serían relajantes y tristes. El sr. Schue había dejado de mandar tareas de la semana, y no las pasábamos cantando cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría. Fue un buen final para todos, ver nuestro trofeo de las nacionales, reluciendo sobre los otros en un estante que había en el pasillo de la escuela. Lo habíamos hecho, este año, New Directions era el mejor club glee de Estados Unidos.

Los días pasaron rápido, y sin darme cuenta, ya era viernes. _Nuestro último día_, pensé al llegar a la escuela y ver a Rachel llorando sobre el hombro de Finn. Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé.

–¡Quinn! –dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba en una de mis rodillas.

–Hola, Rach.

–No puedo creer que sea nuestro último día. ¿Cómo el tiempo paso tan rápido? En tres meses todos estaremos en camino a la universidad y probablemente nunca nos veamos. ¡No quiero que pase, Quinn! New Directions es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años.

No podía hacer más nada que reírme. Daba mucha gracia ver a Rachel llorar por cualquier cosa.

–Quuiiiiiiiiiiiinn…

–¡Lo siento, Rach! Pero es que lo dices como si nunca nos vamos a ver de nuevo. Tenemos todo el verano por delante. Vive el presente. Es uno de los mejores consejos que me han dado.

Rachel se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, y me llevo, junto a Finn, hasta el salón del coro.

El sr. Schuester había escrito _ADIÓS_ en la pizarra blanca. Demonios, otra oportunidad para que todos lloriquearan debido a que no nos veríamos más, que nuestras vidas iban a cambiar, BLA, bla, _bla_.

Y así fue. Hizo que nos sentáramos en un círculo para hablar sobre nuestras experiencias en McKinley, como le habíamos cambiado la vida, de lo orgulloso que estaba de todos nosotros. Y entre una mezcla de risa y lágrimas, dijo que esperaba que nunca lo olvidáramos. Y entre clases, y firma de anuarios, pasó mi último día en McKinley High.

* * *

Todos estábamos ilusionados por el verano. Teníamos planes de salir todos juntos, ayudar a la gente más necesitada, presentarnos en diferentes lugares de Ohio. Pero nada de eso paso; me quedé totalmente sola, y pasé mis tres últimos meses como adolescente, encerrada en mi cuarto, acompañada de varios libros y diferentes discos de artistas que admiraba.


	2. Yale

–Quinn… –dijo mi madre llorando. –No puedo creer que esto está pasando. No puedo creer que mi pequeña vaya a la universidad. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

Quería abrazarla. Quería pararme de mi silla, acercarme a ella, abrazarla, y recostar mi cabeza en su hombro y quedarnos así por un largo tiempo. Pero la silla no me lo permitía. Lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su mano y decirle: –Yo también te extrañaré.

Se arrodillo a mi nivel, y me apretujó la mano. –Quinn, por favor prométeme que sacarás las mejores notas. Que como en la escuela, serás la primera de la clase. Prométeme que cada vez que me llames, tengas buenas noticias.

–Lo prometo.

Sacó mis maletas del carro, y con ayuda de un señor de mantenimiento, las llevamos hasta mi cuarto, el cual se localizaba en la primera planta del edificio.

–Quinn…

–Ma, ma. No sigas llorando, por favor.

–No quiero dejarte ir, Quinn. Desde el accidente, cada vez que estoy lejos de ti, tengo _miedo_. Miedo de que algo te pase.

–Nada malo me pasará acá, mamá. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue llorando. Me quedé en la puerta de mi habitación viéndola caminar.

Pero para ser sincera, yo también tenía miedo. No el mismo miedo que tenía mi mamá, no, para nada. Tenía miedo que como iba a ser mi vida universitaria. Todos los describen como la mejor época después de secundaria, como si todo fuera divertido. ¿Pero cómo sería para mí, en silla de ruedas? Tendría que tener asientos especiales. Demonios, mi cuarto estaba en la primera planta para un fácil acceso. Un cuarto para mi sola, mientras todos los demás tienen compañeros. Mientras todos están saliendo por las noches, yo estaré acostada en mi cama intentando mover aunque sea el pulgar de mi pie. Iba a tener que vivir sola, _sola_. Mi única comunicación sería con profesores, y supongo que con otros alumnos cuando me tocará hacer un trabajo. De eso tenía miedo. No estaba lista para estar en la universidad. No estaba lista para estar en la universidad en _silla_ de ruedas.

Entré a mi habitación, y con mucha dificultad, subí una de mis maletas a mi cama. La abrí y empecé a sacar todo lo que tenía adentro: ropa, zapatos, mi cepillo de dientes, un peine, bolsas de comida, entre otras cosas. Metí todo en sus cajones correspondientes, y puse mis sabanas en la cama: rosadas con diseños de flores.

Pegué unas cuantas fotos en la pared: yo con mamá, Puck y yo con Beth, fotos de New Directions. Suspiré y me quedé viendo las fotos. A lo mejor no estaba en casa, pero al ver todo… me sentía en casa.

Subí a mi cama, me acosté, y por primera vez en el día, prendí mi celular.

_¿Cómo está Yale? ¡Mucha suerte! Te extrañamos por acá. –Artie_

Sonreí al ver el mensaje, y le respondí:

_Lo único que conozco de Yale es mi cama, jaja. Yo también te extraño, subir rampas no es tan divertido cuando lo hago sola. –Quinn. _

Rachel también había escrito:

_¡Suerte, Quinn! Espero que puedas venir a Nueva York pronto. –Rachel._

Decidí responderle algo que sabía que le gustaría.

_Gracias, señorita Broadway. Espero ver fotos tuyas en las páginas de musicales ;) saludos a Finn. –Quinn. _

Y por último, tenía un mensaje de Santana:

_Ey, Q. Brittany y yo te queremos desear mucha suerte allá en Yale. Te extrañamos mucho, la _unholy trinity _no es lo mismo sin ti. Besos. –San y Britt._

_ Aw, yo también las extraño. Espero verlas pronto. –Quinn_.

Volteé, me di cuenta que ya eran las siete de la noche Volví a mi silla, y fui hasta la cocina en la otra esquina del cuarto. Era una pequeña; sólo tenía una nevera, un lavamanos, una hornilla y un horno, hechos especialmente para gente discapacitada. Me preparé lo único que tenía conmigo: macarrones con queso. Tardaron alrededor de media hora en hacerse, y cuando terminaron, los comí en mi silla, mientras veía un programa de televisión.

Entré al baño y tomé una ducha. Me acosté en mi cama, después de ponerme mi pijama, e inmediatamente me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Bip, bip, bip._

Volteé, y en mi mesa de noche el despertador estaba sonando, _7:00 am_. Golpeó el botón y un silencio abunda en mi habitación. Estoy tentada a quedarme acostada y dormir por el resto del día, pero, de alguna u otra manera, encuentro algún tipo de fuerza psicológica que me ayuda a levantarme. Me visto, amarro mis trenzas y agarro mi bolso y mi teléfono.

Salgo de mi cuarto y _rodé_ por el pasillo. Varios chicos se me quedaron viendo. Y no eran esas miradas que me daban en McKinley cuando caminaba en mi uniforme de porrista y mi falda se movía de lado a lado. Era una mirada de lástima. Y algo que aprendí estando en silla de ruedas, es que la lástima apesta.

Desayuné en uno de los locales de comida que había en el campus de la universidad. Después, fui a la secretaría de la universidad para inscribir mis materias. Había mucha gente, y esperé alrededor de media hora hasta que me atendieran.

–Buenos días. –dijo una señora que a mi suponer, tenía entre 35 y 40 años.

–Hola, estoy acá para inscribir mis materias. –busqué en mi bolso una carpeta con los papeles de la inscripción. –Cursaré actuación. –Intenté poner los papeles en el mostrador, pero no pude. Estaba muy alto para mi alcancé. La señora se paró, y los tomo.

–Tome acá. Seleccione las asignaturas que verá este semestre.

Tome el papel y leí todo lo que decíé las cinco materias necesarias para el semestre (Interpretación, Movimiento, Teoría Teatral, Teoría e Historia del Arte y Teoría Escénica.)

Le devolví el papel firmado a la señora, y me entrego un papel con los libros necesarios. Le di las gracias y fue hasta la librería del campus para comprar los libros necesarios.

El joven que atendía ahí, me ayudo poniendo los cinco libros (bastante pesados) en mis rodillas. Le di el dinero, y me fui a mi habitación. En el pasillo, mi silla tropezó con un desnivel y todos mis libros, llaves, teléfono y cartera terminaron en el piso. Intenté agacharme para recogerlos, pero no podía. –Es mi suerte… –suspiré mientras intente agacharme de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue mucho más difícil que la primera, me caí de mi silla y quedé tirada en el piso. Escuché algunas carcajadas. Intenté que esto no me afectara. De verdad lo hice. Pero no pude, y sin darme cuenta, mis ojos estaban aguados.

–Déjame ayudarte.

Levanté la cabeza y un chico moreno, con el pelo corto y el cabello negro, metió todo dentro del bolso. Me ayudó a sentarme en mi silla.

–Gracias.

–De nada, mi nombre es Mark Jackson.

–Quinn Fabray. –le di la mano y sonreí.

* * *

**_Nota: Este capítulo fue muy corto y aburrido. Prometo que los próximos serán mejores, pero necesitaba escribir este para explicar la historia de Quinn. Ah, y otra cosa, Mark Jackson no será el "interés amoroso de Quinn" debido a que este es un fic de la amistad entre Quinn y Santana. _****  
**


	3. Failure

Desde que me aceptaron en Yale, cree una imagen en mi cabeza, una historia perfecta de como sería mi vida universitaria. Y sinceramente, todo lo contrario ocurrió. La universidad es mucho más complicada. Cuando escogí Drama, pensé que todo sería sencillo: leer guiones y actuar, más nada; pero de hecho, las clases son largas, complicadas y estresantes. Pensé que todos los viernes saldría a divertirme con mis amigos; la realidad es que mis Viernes en la noche son aburridos, me encuentro en mi habitación totalmente sola, hablando con mis ex-compañeros de McKinley, y sobre mis amigos, no tengo ninguno... al menos que contemos al chico que me ayudo a recoger mis cosas cuando cayeron al suelo, Mark Jackson.

Ni siquiera lo puedo considerar un amigo.

Me trata como si fuera una persona sin cerebro, me tiene lástima. Y desde que estoy en la silla de ruedas, la lástima es el sentimiento que más desprecio. Demonios, en momentos así, es cuando me doy cuenta que extraño a Santana. Mi mejor amiga.

A pesar de todos los insultos y las peleas, Santana siempre estuvo ahí para mi. Y en momentos así, la necesito como nunca. Siempre pensamos que iríamos a la misma universidad, que compartiríamos el mismo dormitorio, y que seríamos las chicas populares. Que pensamientos tan infantiles e irrealistas.

Pero a la vez, como me gustarían que fueran ciertos. Como me gustaría estar en su misma universidad (sí es que estaba en una), y como me gustaría estar en una silla de ruedas.

* * *

–Fabray,– la voz de Mark retumba mis oídos. Abro los ojos, y veo su cara borrosa moviéndose. –¿Estás bien?–

–Sí.– Muevo mi cabeza, y me doy cuenta que estamos enfrente de la librería, sentados en un banco. –¿Qué paso?–

–Te quedaste dormida. Y cuando no despertabas, me preocupe. ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

–No mucho. Creo que sólo tuve dos o tres horas de sueño, en total. Pero en fin, ahora tenemos Teoría Teatral, ¿cierto?

–Te va encantar conocer a la Sra. Smith. ¡Es un encanto! – puedo sentir el sarcasmo en su voz.

–¿Ya has tenido clases con ella? Pensé que era tu primer año acá.

–Todos lo hacen, – suelta una pequeña carcajada –pero realmente es mi tercer año acá. ¿Que te puedo decir? Por siempre joven.

Me río. –Supongo que sí, hasta pensé que eras menor que yo.

–Ah, para tú suerte, no lo soy, Fabray, – deja de hablar, y mira su reloj; –deberíamos ir a clase.

–Pero si aún falta media hora.

–Es una de las clases más solicitadas de Yale, Fabray. Llegar tarde no te conseguirá nada bueno. Vamos, yo te llevo.

–No es necesario, puedo... _rodar_ sola.

–Vamos, Fabray. Se que tienes músculos, pero es un camino largo. Yo te llevo.

Suspiro. –Está bien. Y dime Quinn, por favor.

–Con mucho gusto, _Quinn._

* * *

Llegamos al aula A2-005, y me sorprendo al entrar. En vez de ser un salón convencional, es un gran auditorio donde fácilmente en 100 personas. Los asientos parecen un medio círculo, y en vez de un escritorio, hay un escenario y una pantalla gigante.

–Wow, – le digo a Mark, –ya entiendo porque es una de las clases más solicitadas.

–Te lo dije, Quinn. Vamos, por allá hay un asiento.

Tomamos nuestros asientos y vemos la sala llenarse rápidamente. Puedo observar cualquier clase de personas, desde nuevos como yo, hasta señores de cuarenta años. Exactamente a las 10 en punto, llega una señora Smith. Es extremadamente delgada, de alrededor de 1 metro 70 centímetros de altura, con el pelo castaño oscuros y unos anteojos grises. En su frente, tiene tres arrugas que la hacen parecer mayor de lo que realmente es. También parece un poco aterradora.

–Saquen sus libros de texto, por favor. Y lean el primer párrafo de la página quince. – Su tono de voz es ronco, como sí hubiera gritado por tres horas seguidas a todo pulmón.

Saca una computadora de su bolso, y la conecta a un equipo que hay en una pequeña mesa.

–¿La clase es en una pantalla? – le pregunto susurrando a Mark.

–No exactamente. Ella utiliza la pantalla como una ayuda para mostrar imágenes y vídeos.

La Sra. Smith prende la computadora y la pantalla a la misma vez, y muestra una presentación que lleva como título _Introducción a Teoría Teatral._

–Bienvenidos todos a Teoría Teatral. Como habrán leído en los folletos, en esta clase aprenderemos todo sobre el teatro. Y no, con esto no me refiero a _qué es un escenario,_ _que es un actor_, _que es una obra, _no. Aprenderán todo sobre la historia del teatro, sus inicios, su significado. Todo. Pero hoy, haremos algo un poco más... relajante, sí se podría decir. Escojan una pareja, y ambos representarán una escena que yo escogeré personalmente.

Pongo mi mano en el hombro de Mark y me sonríe.

La Sra. Smith llama a una de las parejas de la última fila y les da una escena. Ambos la representan, la Sra. Smith da su crítica, y luego se siente. Así hace con 48 pareja más, hasta que llegamos nosotros dos.

Subimos al escenario y la profesora nos entrega un guión a cada uno. La historia trata sobre una chica que se quiere escapar de la ciudad (yo) junto a su mejor amigo (Mark). Leemos nuestras líneas, y nos movemos por el escenario. Cuando terminamos la escena, nos ponemos de frente a la Sra. Smith.

–Hm. No sé que decir, de verdad que no. – Se queda en silencio por unos segundos y se para frente a Mark. –Usted lo hizo razonablemente bien, no diré excelente porque todavía le falta práctica. Necesita desenvolverse un poco más en el escenario. Sí alguna vez estuviera en una obra, la audiencia le molestaría que le diera la espalda todo el tiempo.

–Gracias, supongo. – Responde Mark mientras se toca la parte trasera de su cuello.

–En cuanto a usted... – se para en frente de mi, y me mira a los ojos. –¿Realmente piensa que puede tener una carrera en silla de ruedas? Siento lo que le haya pasado, pero... deberías considerar estudiar otra cosa. Drama definitivamente no es para usted, menos en esa condición.

Toda la habitación se queda en un silencio perpetuo y siento los ojos de los 99 estudiantes sobre mi espalda. Aguanto las lagrimas y trago saliva.

–Bueno, termino la clase. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Recoge sus cosas y sale de primera del salón, Mark y yo esperamos a que todos se vayan.

–Wow. Eso fue... – empieza a hablar pero lo interrumpo.

–No tienes que decir nada. No tienes que tener lástima de mi. Tiene razón, soy un fracaso. Lo único que puedo lograr es ser profesora. Pero para esto, para esto soy un fracaso, Mark.

–Quinn, no digas eso.

–Nos vemos mañana.

Voy hasta mi cuarto y apenas llego empiezo a llorar. Algo así tenía que pasarme, porque esa es mi suerte. Embarazada a los 16, distanciada de mi padre, pierdo a mi propio a hija, quedo en silla de ruedas, y ahora, un fracaso. Eso es lo que soy. Eso es lo que debo ser. Un fracaso.

Tomo mi celular y marco el número de Santana.

–¡Q!

–Santana, te necesito. Necesito a mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**_Nota: ¡Finalmente pude subir el capítulo! Lo escribí alrededor de tres veces hasta que llegue a esto. Se que no es "excelente" pero la historia se pondrá más interesante en el próximo capítulo, porque finalmente aparece Santana, la otra protagonista de este fic._**

**_En fin, espero que lo disfruten, y gracias por sus comentarios :). _**


End file.
